


Tornar-se louco

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew poderia vê-lo fora do canto de seu olho novamente. Pareceria loucura para qualquer outra pessoa, mas se fosse imaginação... Eles tinham acontecido muitas vezes para ele para descontar-lo ainda novamente.





	Tornar-se louco

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Esta não é a minha primeira língua e, por isso, com certeza cometi erros. Se você vir alguma coisa errada, por favor me avise.

Mathew poderia vê-lo fora do canto de seu olho novamente. Pareceria loucura para qualquer outra pessoa, mas se fosse imaginação... Eles tinham acontecido muitas vezes para ele para descontar-lo ainda novamente.

Durante meses, ele juraria sobre a magia que o mantinha vivo e amarrado à massa de terra do Canadá que seu reflexo e sombra estavam se movendo estranhamente... Não a tempo com ele eo que ele fez, e ele não poderia explicá-lo apenas com peças de luz ou assim.

Havia também o assunto que às vezes seu reflexo não se parecia com ele, tampouco. Ele olhava para os mortos da noite em uma corrida de Loo da meia-noite, e o rosto olhando para trás não seria muito dele. Seria próximo, mas diferente. Mais badass e surly um pouco do que delicado e doce. Então ele piscava e o homem com cabelo muito mais longo e mais escuro do que o seu desapareceria e seria o seu próprio rosto chocado olhando para trás.

Ele não tinha contado a ninguém sobre as visões ou o que eles eram. Afinal, o que ele diria? Ei pessoal... Então eu acho que estou enlouquecendo e às vezes minha sombra se afasta e não está conectada aos meus pés ou a mim mesmo e meu reflexo se parece com outra pessoa e...

... Isso não vai passar bem.

Talvez algo estava errado com o cérebro dele?

Ou, e se a magia que o fez uma nação estava substituindo-o? A magia poderia ver o futuro e ver alguma coisa? Mas o que seria? Ele morrendo e este novo não completamente ele que toma seu lugar? Bem, os irmãos Vargas pareceram o avô deles...

Foi isso talvez insinuando que ele morreria em breve e este novo olhar que ele poderia ver, por vezes, era quem iria substituí-lo? Seu filho ou neto ou qualquer outra coisa que as nações mais velhas que sabiam mais de assuntos da nação seria chamá-lo-o homem no espelho-quando o conheceram?

Talvez ele fosse louco só para pensar esses tipos de pensamentos.

"Quem é você? " seu urso, Kumajiro, perguntou e Mathew deu-lhe um sorriso desconfortável, e resolveu colocar quaisquer dúvidas atrás dele... Novamente. Não faria para se debruçar sobre esses assuntos e realmente fazer-se enlouquecer.

Afinal, ele não queria ser uma pessoa louca.


End file.
